The Return
by The Greater Foo1
Summary: Minato Arisato reflects on moments with his friends and his lover while holding up the Great Seal, when all of a sudden, someone familiar comes and set him on his next great adventure. First Story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 1: Memories and Leavetaking

The void stretched endlessly with seemingly nothing in sight. The only deviation in sight of this blackness was a single seal with a blue haired man suspended upon the seal. There was no noise, no stirring in the area. Then all of a sudden a great and terrible roar could be heard throughout the void and the seal began to rumble waking the blue haired man up. The malevolent being known as Erebus crashed with a thunderous landing upon the floor of the seal. The blue haired man looked up at the being that represented all of humanities wishes for death and deliverance and a single thought rang through Minato Arisato's mind.

* * *

"Round …, Damn I don't remember anymore. Alright you bastard, ready to lose again?" Minato cried. The attacks upon his body at the seal had been constant and he had little respite to rest.

Despite the amount of attacks Erebus threw upon the man he always stood firm and unyielding to the mighty god. It was difficult and the worse torture he'd ever experienced and most importantly it would never end.

" Remember your friends, Minato, the unbreakable bonds I forged in a year to perform the impossible.

Think of Junpei and his moronic yet hilarious antics, Akihiko's iron willed determination and strive to get stronger, of Yukari and her fiery spirit.

Remember Koromaru's absolute loyalty to the group, and of Ken's and Shinjiro's fight for redemption and absolution. Think about Aegis and her search of humanity, and Fuuka and her change of a meek girl to a strong woman.

And Mitsuru, oh god Mitsuru…the smart, beautiful, strong, and independent senpai who he loved

* * *

Minato remembers her and his first impressions of her; a stuck up, rich, ice queen. He remembers being apathic to her and often agreed with Yukari 's views on her and was amused with her grudge against Mitsuru. Then over time in his time in SEES, he got to know her. Sometime over the summer, he saw cracks under her Ice Empress persona, starting with her look of guilt when everyone learned about what Mitsuru's grandfather did, and later most oddly, watching some random romantic movie. He began to admire her fiery spirit and her impeccable talent with combat and leadership. Minato was absolutely amazed by the strong front that she showed in front of S.E.E.S. She was truly the most reliable member of S.E.E.S.

He remembers the day her father died, of how they were betrayed by the villainous Ikutski and of how on that very day Mitsuru finally broke down. He remembers being her rock during her time of grieving, and managing to inspire her to rejoin their unknown fight up ahead of them. He was right by her side when he witnessed the change of her persona. Later that day he was mercilessly executed for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He remembers when they started hanging out after class and of teaching her the simple things in life, watching movies, eating fast food, teaching her how to cook, and walking Koromaru. He remembers of how he fell in love with her during this time, admiring her strong spirit and her endearing natural curiosity on the mundane and later being irrationally angry at the fact that she had a fiancé or when Ryoji would flirt with her. He remembers the horrific news Ryoji gave S.E.E.S. about the nature of the Fall and the coming of Nyx and of how she was the one show unconditional support to him in his time of need and of how on that very day, he knew that Mitsuru was the one for him.

He chuckles as he remembers of her awkward yet awesome confession of love which was epic when she put that bastard fiancé in his place and broke all forms of relations with him. He remembers the love that they shared of how they tried to do as many things before the Fall like learning how to ride a motorbike for him or for her, learning how to cook. He remembers the passionate nights they would spend with each other during the month before the Fall. He remembers the fight against Nyx and of how all of S.E.E.S managed to stop her. He remembers the terrifying and horrible cost it would enact, his death in about a month and the loss of memories from all of his friends.

He remembers the heart breaking month to come and how everyone forgot about him and went on with their daily live. He remembers his final day, lying on his back, cradled by Aegis the only one to remember the events that happened and of the deep need to go to sleep. He remembers Mitsuru beating all others with her memories returned promising to never let go of him.

* * *

As Minato returned his focus back on Erebus, he prepared for another vicious beating from the primoridial god of Darkness, when all of a sudden a bright white light appeared and threw Erebus with incredible force. Shocked, Minato looked for the identity of his savior and saw a pale woman with yellow eyes and golden hair, dressed in a blue hotel bellhop outfit while wielding a compendium under her right arm. This was Elizabeth the assistant and resident of the Velvet Room.

POV change Elizabeth

As an immortal of the velvet room, I've seen so many guests come and go, needing Igor's and my assistance, but none have stuck in my mind than Minato Arisato. Here was a boy, no a man that beat all the odds. Starting with the brutal sealing of Death within himwhile just a child, Minato was chased by demons for his whole life. He never had a chance to mourn the loss of his parents and his beloved twin sister. From there on he was under the guardianship of a distant grandfather on his mother's side, who he met rarely. He was educated and traveled all over the world for several years before returning where everything started, Iwatodai.

From there the spirit of the wild card awakened in Minato's soul, and slowly she watched as a once reserved boy turn a strong, fearless, and charismatic leader. Facing trials would stop his predecessors, she watched him preserve through hardship, open up to his friends (including herself) and fall in love with a worthy woman. She saw in awe as Minato Arisato challenged not only his fate but humanity's fate and witnesses him beating the unbeatable Nyx. He should of got a happy ending, a peaceful life for him to live freely with no more hardship. But alas it was not to be.

Like all Greek tragedies Minato paid the ultimate price for saving all of humanity. She watched the sick irony of him being wiped from his friend's and lover's memories and of how he knew he only had but a month to live. She saw the horror in all of S.E.E.S. reactions of how they forgot about their beloved comarade and the greater horror of his eventual passing.

These events shook a normally unflappable Elizabeth when she finally concluded in her mind that her admiration for the young Wild Card transformed into love for him. She knew that it would never work out, her being an immortal being only existing because of Philemon's will, and Minato being a mortal.

But she knew in that moment that she had to save him from the Seal, that if Minato could defy fate to save humanity's soul, then she would defy fate and rescue the one she loved from his unbreakable prison. She found her own Wild Card after two years of emotional pain and witnessing S.E.E.S. find the Answer.

Now as she arrived at the sight of the Great Seal, she could finally save him

* * *

"What, how, what are you doing here!" cried a confused yet relieved Minato

"I'm here to save you Minato, I made a promise to save the only mortal I admire and care for from this trap. You deserve a normal life, free and far away from this prison," Elizabeth tearfully explained.

"You can't, I'm the only one that can hold the seal," grimaced an exhausted Minato Arisato.

"A wild card can assume the position of the Seal which what I am now Minato," explained Elizabeth "I will save you Minato"

"Elizabeth don't do this! You can't take my position, it isn't right!" yelled Minato desperately.

Elizabeth casted a spell that released Minato from the seal and she calmly went in to the Seal's place as it shackled her as it once shackled him and said, "This is my choice Minato, I want to do this and you cannot stop me! Minato you have a second chance now, go back and live your life, if not for me, then do it for Mitsuru. She never gave up on you and continues to research of how to save you from your ordeal. So go out and live and never forget"

"I will never forget this Elizabeth, I owe you so much," Minato tearfully replied. "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye Master Minato," smiled out Elizabeth.

Erebus roared and struck a thunderous blow to the Great Seal, and the force of it blew me away and soon I before I lost consciousness, I remembered the feel of falling.

* * *

**Author's Note: This may be a simple two shot or a full blown multichaptered story depending on the response I get from this story. So it's up to you guys of what you get. This is my first story I've ever written and the idea resonated in my mind for a while, so give me some feedback please! Good, bad, ugly I welcome all reviews! After looking over the chapter I decided to give Elizabeth a viewpoint for the first chapter, as for her role in the story, I've got an unconventional way to keep her character in. The next chapter may surprise you guy as I've taken liberties in messing with the timeline in certain events like Elizabeth having her Wild Card now rather than the events of Persona 4 Arena.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 2: A Limo, Questions, and an Angry Sister

Minato Arisato woke up with worst headache in existence. He felt as if Elizabeth smashed him repeatedly with a Megidolan in the face, which come to think of actually happened when she "tested" him. As he finally came to he began to take note of his own surroundings. He found himself in an odd blue room, a Velvet room?

But this room was notably different, as the last time he was in here it looked like a fancy old hotel elevator. Now it appeared to be a rather cramped limo endlessly driving forward. As expected virtually all of furniture and embelishments were blue. Minato took note of other things, was that a wine cooler? Shaking his head of those thoughts he looked outside and saw an eerie and unnatural fog which to him gave off the same vibe he felt during the Dark Hour. As he looked forward he saw three individuals who were staring at him with different expressions.

The figure in the middle was easy, as Minato easily recognized him, a small impish man with an unnaturally long nose dressed in an old fashioned suit, yep this man was none other than Igor. His posture radiated a form of curiosity.

The figure on the right was dressed in a blue elevator/hotel bellhop uniform. She had slightly curly white blonde hair and a pale complexion and looked like one of the finest example of feminine beauty. This was marred however by the look of loathing and anger she directed towards me and her entire stance was rigid with barely restrained hostility. She looked like an older and more mature version of Elizabeth.

The last figure on Igor's right had another completely different look. She seem to wear a typical schoolgirl outfit but was ruined by the really longed striped stockings and the rather odd blue hat. She also had a blue messenger bag to her side. She had short wavy black hair, a pale complexion that rivaled Elizabeth or Mitsuru and gray eyes like the fog outside the limo. Her entire posture was relaxed, bored almost.

* * *

"Welcome, how extraordinary one of our finest guests has returned. This is indeed most unexpected and exciting."

"I have so many questions, why and how did Elizabeth bust me out of the Seal. How did she come by the Wild Card, and why did the Velvet Room change?"

"Ah you see Elizabeth here was most distraught of your noble sacrifice and during this time something happened that none of us could predict. She unrequitedly loved you and with that painful realization she gained her own Wild Card. In doing so she gained the ability to free you from the Great Seal. However she could not find a way to extract you from the Seal without finding another Wild Card to take its place. She only had two options she could sacrifice herself, or that of your successor. Seeing as the second option could lead to irrevocable harm she chose to sacrifice her immortal existence for you." Igor sadly explained

This was perhaps the first time I saw Igor display some other emotion. He looked sad as the best way to describe it. "Is there any way we can save her. She doesn't deserve this and as much as I'm glad to be free from the Seal, I didn't want it to happen in this way. No one should sacrifice themselves for me. My friends almost did that once and could done irrevocable harm!"

At this the woman who looked so much like Elizabeth lashed out, "How dare you! My sister gave her immortal existence for you, a mere mortal. It appears she was mistaken." She said with much venom, anger, and sorrow. "You took away my SISTER, my younger sister, you you…."

"Margaret enough!" shouted Igor. "Please forgive that unfortunate outburst Minato Arisato, Margaret, here is Elizabeth's older sister has taken the loss of her sister very hard indeed. But where are my manners, you're now aquainted with Margaret and the other individual is Marie.

Marie simply nodded her head and looked with some amusement between Margaret who glaring daggers at me and myself. Margaret settled with a hostile angry look

"I have to make amends for this but how?" he thought. Then it came to him, Elizabeth's last words pleading for him to live his life.

"Igor…, is it possible for me to go back to real world, and do I have access to my personas?"

"It will take some time for you to fully recuperate for you to come back to the real world. You'll first be able to enter the shadow world and then finally the real world."

"Wait I thought all the shadows were wiped out when we defeated Nyx" Minato exclaimed surprised.

"No these Shadows are similar but different and serve a different entity. Nyx is not the only powerful divine being, there others out there, many not as powerful, but still dangerous beings that use shadows. As for your powers the Wild Card within you is locked dormant. It may be accessed but to how I do not know as curiously enough I cannot activate it. The personas you have access to are tcurrently Orpheus Telos, Thanatos, and Messiah. However the strength required to be able to summon the last two you do not have and I also detect that they are also dormant within your soul."

Minato went quiet as he reflected the implications of what he learned when it dawned on him, successor? Could two Wild Cards not exist at the same time? Igor then suddenly broke through his musings.

"However to compensate for your inability to access the Wild Card, Elizabeth has given her own Compedium to you. I must warn you though the strength and power of the personas you summon through this method is less powerful than when you had your own Wild Card." As to your successor, well there is another ordeal, though not yours that he must survive and conquer."

Minato thought to himself furiously, on one hand, this wasn't his fight, he fought his war. But on the other hand his successor was going through this blind and if there was a chance through his assistance he could help his successor avoid the same scripted fate he had, he would take it. This would be his redemption, a way to make peace with the fact that one of his friends was in the Seal.

"Can I meet and help him?" Minato said simply and blankly.

At this all three individuals were surprised, Margaret in particular expression softed before hardening to a blank look.

Igor gave his creepy trademark laugh. "This is indeed a surprise, you Minato Arisato are the true definition of the Wild Card. Yes perhaps you two can help each other. In fact he is coming right now.

"My successor, what is his name?"

"His name my guest, is Souji Narukami."

With that said that said a blue door appeared and from it entered a gray haired boy around my age walked in.

(thought about ending it here but after the last cliffhanger I won't. Back to the story)

* * *

**POV change Souji Narukami**

Before Souji Narukami entered the Velvet Room, it had been a typical day for the Investigation Team. They were successful in saving Kanji Tatsumi from the bathhouse of horrors as Yosuke his best friend dubbed it. Today Kanji agreed to join with them in finding the culprit of the murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi and the kidnappings and attempted murders of Yukiko Amagi and Kanji himself.

Souji thought he finally really getting the hang of this odd, fun, and dangerous supernatural adventures, saving people like a hero, his teammates trust. He was finally making inroads with his family now. Ironically now he was closer to his cute and adorable cousin Nanako and his overworked Uncle Dojima than with his own parents who barely saw. He was admired by the school which was a first. Hell he even hearn some girls were starting a fan club for him. Souji was really enjoying his time in Inaba, wonderful girls who liked him, a family (dysfunctional as it was) that actually cared, exciting adventures into the supernatural, and most importantly friends he could really call friends.

As Souji walked across the street in downtown Inaba he heard some interesting rumors, first the disasterous camping trip was coming up and second there was some weird idol gossip going around.

"All well he thought, Hmm I really should go to Margaret and show her my fused persona, that ought to get my social rank up." With that thought Souji used the key to enter the Velvet Room.

Entering the Velvet Room, Souji was greeted by different and tense sight. Margaret appeared stiff and almost hostile, Marie had a look of interest and looked rather amused? Igor face was almost penisieve and admiring which was rare considering he only had one set expression, creepy pervert smile.

The Souji got a look at the newcomer. He was tall perhaps around his height. He had bright blue emo hair with a rather pale complexion. He had gray, stormy looking eyes and had postyre that loked almost resigned.

Igor opened the conservation, "Welcome Souji Narukami, allow me to introduce to you an ally for your quest towards the truth. This my guest is your predecessor, a Wild Card like yourself, this is Minato Arisato.

"Hey, I'm here to help out with your challenges, I'm Minato Arisato."

"Souji Narukami, predecessor you say? You're like me?

"Well not exactly, I used to be able to access my Wild Card abilities but now I need this to help me summon my personas." he said.

"Wait but how?" Souji said confused.

"It's a very long story, in really short terms, I died over two years ago stopping Shadows, with help of a friend of mine, I managed to come back to life. I've decided to help you on your journey so the same fate that had befallen me will not happen to you.

"You died?!" Souji said weakly. "Well I'll take any help for this case my friends and I are trying to solve so welcome aboard Minato," as Souji went to shake the blue haired boy's hand.

"Another thing to know it will take some time for me to gather the strength to come back to the real world so for now like these three I'm stuck in the Velvet Room for awhile." Minato said as he shaked Souji's hand.

Yep just when Souji figure it all out something like this happened that completely pulled the rug under him, (Dying and coming back to life) as he shook his his head mentally.

* * *

**Author's note: Well it looks like we're going on a multichaptered story. So right now the events are in Persoan 4 after Souji rescued Kanji. Margaret is cold to our favorite blue haired Wild Card and Minato is back sort of. I'm not going to follow the events of persona 4 completely, as there going to be some changes in the story with Minato's intervention. One of the most exciting things that will happen are the inclusion of some certain persona 3 character which will appear later in the story. As always I welcome all forms of feedback, good, bad, or ugly. So review guys and see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 3: Personal Issues and an Idol's Homecoming

**Minato POV**

Minato Arisato was not feeling the love. Between the imperious and resentful Margaret who understandably hated him, a snappy and furious Marie who blasted him with divine lightning for daring to read her poetry, and a creepy Igor who he knew was getting a complete kick out of this; he didn't have the best company. Minato was looking forward to the day where he would have the strength to at least enter the shadow world and eventually the real world. At the very least he was able to practice summoning his personas.

His first attempt at summoning Orpheus Telos did not end well. After summoning his signature persona he could let loose a pathetic agi spell before collapsing out of sheer exhaustion. Both girls he noticed smirked at the sight of him struggling. Eventually though by the end of the week, he was able to summon Orpheus with minor fatigue and was able to summon some of the weaker personas like Pixie and Inugami in Elizabeth's Compedium.

Using the Compedium was strange, the personas he used from it felt weaker and unfamiliar. Also using the personas from the Compedium felt forced and not natural. He had some theories under the regard of why this was happening, the most likely being the fact that this was Elizabeth's Compedium, and while he may have permission to use it he'll never be it's true master. (Yep he was basing this all off Harry Potter wand ownership)

Minato was rather confused about the information given about the case. A killer throwing people into TVs; it was beyond strange and baffling. There was precious little information to go off the case, as all of the last victims were distantly connected with Mayumi Yamano, and the fact that all of the victims were feature prominently in TV. From there, the victims had to face their own shadow which was odd and terrifying. If the victims survived with the help of the Investigation Team then they would master their shadow and gain their own persona. Minato never realized that it was possible to gain a persona that was. It was so different as the members of S.E.E.S. simply got their personas during times of stress during the Dark Hour, which confused the crap out of Souji. Minato knew he needed to go back into the outside world to get more information.

Speaking of Souji, he was definitely a strong and very level headed guy. He was a cool leader that had not yet failed his friends which caused him ton have a sense of invulnerability. Although he blanched and was in shock when he hear that I died and was resurrected, which seem to scare him. Minato could tell before he was told this information, he still had a form of innocence. He could tell that Souji was not yet hardened by the events from inside the TV as he had a somewhat cheerful manner and not experienced a major form of loss lie Minato had. He would learn in time that the topics of shadows and personas would enact a heavy cost on him and hoped Souji would not treat this as a game.

On other matters Minato often wondred of what happened to his friends out in the real world. Were they happy and safe? Did they move on from his death? Was Junpei able to get together with Chidori? Was Akihiko and Ken able to make peace wit their inner demons? Was Fuuka finally furthering her dream of connecting to the people she cared about? Did Yukari finally make peace with her mother? Did Mitsuru move on…?

Thinking about his old friends was depressing for Minato and he missed them all tremendously. He particularly missed Mitsuru and the thought of her marrying or loving someone else made him sick and want to punch something. Yet despite this, he knew when he was back in the real world he would be too afraid to meet up with old friends. He was too much of a coward right now to meet them, so he would delay it. Minato mentally shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about this stuff. He had to first get stronger and ten solve this murder case to make peace with himself. He couldn't drown himself with self pity as much as he wanted to.

Minato steeled himself and was ready to exit the Velvet Room.

* * *

**POV change Souji Narukami**

As expected the whole camping trip was a complete and utter debacle. "Where to start," Souji though humorlessly. First was the fact that the both Chie and Yukiko could not cook to save their life and of course both Yosuke and I went completely hungry. Then there was the whole sleeping in the tents disaster which predictably ended in a complete all nighter. Between Kanji's bumbling attempts to prove himself a man which only resulted in him being knocked out cold and the that the girls essentially hijacked their tent which caused Yosuke and him to lie in a very close and uncomfortable proximity next to each other. Thing were finally looking up when Yosuke pulled his magic and had both girls wear swimsuit. However both Yosuke and Kanji ended up perving on them which resulted them in being pushed into the river. From there Souji experienced something no man should never experience, hell he rather face a thousand shadow then ever go through that hellhole again. After 2 hours of showering he still could not get the awful smell of Moorooka's barf out of him. Nanako politely decided to go to sleep early rather than play with him that night.

* * *

But aside from that Souji's trips to the Velvet Room were very enlightening. Meeting his predecessor, Minato Arisato was very sobering. The fact that Minato died fighting shadows in a horrific ordeal made Souji resolved to be more serious about this case and to redouble his efforts to catch the culprit and protect his friends.

Getting information from Minato's experiences with the Wild Card was rather difficult. Minato often didn't want to talk about details of his fight while wielding the Wild Card. On some level, Souji was frustrated and wanted to know, so he and his friends could come out of this unscathed but on the other hand he could understand if this was too personal and hard of a topic for Minato to talk about. For now Souji simply gave Minato info about the case and in turn Minato showed him more ways to properly utilize the Wild Card, the most useful being fusion spells

* * *

Shaking his head from his thoughts he heard Yosuke screaming with delight.

"Dude did you hear? Rise Kujikawa is coming to Inaba! Aww man I wonder if she's as cute in real life, like she is in the movies and music videos?"

"I think we should warn her,' Souji replied

"Huh, why?" Yosuke said still in fanboy mode

"All of our previous victims were all featured prominently in TV, Rise will likely be a target"

Yosuke notably sobered but then grew excited at the chance of heroically rescuing Rise Kujikawa. In the background I could see Kanji relatively serious and determined yet excited to take part in activities in the Investigation Team. Both Chie and Yukiko looked irritated with Yosuke's fantasizing about Rise Kujikawa.

Souji could hear the same sentiments from his other classmates, as they were essentially excited about the prospect of Rise coming to Yasogami High.

Upon meeting Rise, she was definitely not like how she was portrayed in TV. She seemed tired and burnt out and look annoyed with Yosuke being a blatant fanboy. Oddly enough she knew of the potential threats as both the police and a mysterious blue haired boy gave her the same general warnings. Lookng back now both Minato and the blue haired boy looked very similar as they both had the same hair and rather similar facial features. Could they be brothers? He would have ask that question to Minato later.

* * *

The whole team mutually agreed upon staking out watching over Rise in hopes that they catch the culprit red handed They eventually found a creepy stalker, which both Yosuke and Adachi thought for sure was the culprit.

Privately Souji thought that while the guy was suspicious, he didn't think this was the culprit. So Souji Narukami decided to stay for the midnight channel again to see if Rise was kidnapped and sure enough she was complete with striptease at Marykyu.

"Dude did you see that wow that was, I mean we have save Rise from the Midnight Channel. Damn I thought for sure we had the culprit," Yosuke exclaimed.

"Calm down we'll regroup and work with Teddie to rescue her tomorrow." Souji calmly replied.

The Investigation Team all went inside the Midnight Channel eager to save Rise but were blocked at the fact that Teddie wasn't able to lead the way without more information.

"Sniff I'm sorry sensei I just can't find her. I tried so hard, I need more info on this Rise girl like with Kanji so we can find her." Teddie said sadly

"Oh Teddie don't be down, you did your best to find her, we'll find more info on her to help you out." Yukiko said encouragingly.

"We'll get you that info, I mean we pulled it off for rescuing me." Kanji added his own two cents.

"Alright guys lets go back out too get more info on Rise and-" Yosuke declared before being cut off by Teddy.

"Shhhhh, I can smell and hear something different." Teddy said quietly

"Could it be the killer?" Chie wondered

"Guys lets stick together okay." Souji commanded.

The whole investigation team was tensed and ready for action when all of the sudden they saw a man walking towards them, his shape undistinguishable from the thick fog. Soon as the figure became clearer, Souji saw a familiar blue haired boy in a school uniform from a different school, Gekkoukan, Minato Arisato.

"Hey Souji, is that you? It's me Minato ready to go?" Minato questioned.

All of my friends including Teddy looked back at me in shock, their faces demanding an answer I wasn't sure how to explain.

The whole time my thought on seeing Minato was eloquently explained with two words, "Oh shit."

* * *

**Author's note: Yes chapter 3 is done. I'm trying to get through Rise's rescue quickly so the real plot can begin. Everything seems like canon right now but after Rise's rescue thing will be different. For one Naoto will be pulled in to the game earlier than Persona 4 due to something in her eyes that is unexplainable. Also the Shadow Operatives, may get involved soon. I always wondered why that slipped off Mitsuru's mind. Speaking of which, I'm not entirely sure of who to pain Souji with. Personally I find all the girls in the Investigation Team match well with him. I personally enjoy either Naoto, Rise, or Marie with Souji. My reasons, being Naoto's character is freakin awesome and began to ship Rise with Souji with a passion after reading some really well done stories with this couple like Persona 4 Simalcrum. romantic, ironic, and pogniant. Marie's character was done perfectly in Persona 4 Golden and I found her romance with Souji Message or tell me what you guys would like because I'm currently undecided. As always I welcome all feedback, good, bad, or ugly, so review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 4 The Lovers Battle

Hey Souji, is that you? It's me Minato ready to go?" Minato questioned.

All of my friends including Teddy looked back at me in shock, their faces demanding an answer I wasn't sure how to explain.

"Souji, what the hell you know this guy?" demanded Yosuke.

The rest of the Investigation Team was looking at Minato suspiciously, with Teddy about to proclaim Minato guilty of being the killer.

"I…" Souji feebly tried to explain before being cut off by Minato.

"No it's alright, I will try to explain my self. I'm not the kller you guys are hunting for. I'm a persona user like you guys.

Yukiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously, 'Prove it."

Minato took a tarot card from his hand and crushed it, 'PERSONA!" and out from behind him materialized a robotic like man with a lyre, Orpheus Telos. Minato further explained, I've fought shadows like these for years and when I heard about this case I decided to do some of my own private investigating. I met Souji over a week ago when he caught me going into the TV. From there we both talked and I convinced Souji I was trustworthy." Minato calmly explained. The statement was well part of the truth, just with the whole aspects of the velvet room's involvement cut out and the fact that I've been dead for over two year Minato thought ruefully.

The rest of the group looked at Souji who nodded convincingly at affirmation of Minato's story

Yosuke hesitantly agreed, "Well if Souji says you're alright then I guess you're okay"

"If Sensei trust than I will too, besides you don't smell that fishy."

"Wait a second, you've said you fought shadows for years. Does that mean the shadows are in other places other than the TV World?" questioned Chie.

"My friends and I for some time dealt with the existence of shadows in Iwatodai, and with great effort we managed to destroy them all," Minato patiently explained and added "It came at great cost to achieve. I want to avoid that from happening again so I'm here to offer my assistance."

"Um what is with the big book there?" Kanji asked.

"Like your leader, I too can summon multiple personas, but I need assistance from this special book to pull it off"

"WHAT!" came the whole Investigation Team say for Souji

"Aww that's cool, how did you get it? Can I try it?" Yosuke all but pleaded

Minato lightly chucked, "The Compedium was given to me by a dear friend who is now dead. Only I am able to use it's powers, so sorry to disappoint you." Minato humorlessly said.

The whole Investigation Team, even Teddy notably sobered when they heard how Minato was able to use the Compedium. Souji took this as an opportunity to hijack the conversation, so they could lay boff Minato and focus on the task matter at hand in saving Rise.

"C'mon guys lets go back out to the surface to find more information on Rise"

"There is no need for that Souji, I already know where Rise is." Revealed Minato "I hope this further proves my credibility with you guys."

The whole Investigation Team was in shock as Souji responded, "Take us there"

* * *

Upon reaching Rise's shadow world, like the Midnight Channel, the whole theme was a cheap strip club. The trek Minato knew would be his first real test; he only hoped he had the endurance to keep up with the rest of the Investigation Team.

The fight getting through the Marykyu strip club was a long hard slog. At every corner the team ran into various shadows that more than wanted there blood. Right of the bat Minato knew his personas even Orpheus Telos were weaker than the rest of the Investigation Team. Not only was his personas were weaker but his endurance was much less than what it used to be

"I do have some strengths," Minato mused as he used Ingami's zio spell to exploit a shadow weak ness to electricity while Yukiko finished the job with a powerful agilao spell.

As he fought shadows longer than the rest of the group, he knew some of the weaknesses of the shadows before Teddie could analyze it. Combine with the fact he had multiple personas to keep switching made him a jack knife tool that could cripple the shadows before the rest of the Investigation Team finished the job. Additionally Minato was also using his personas to work with Investigation Team's persona to cast powerful fusion spells. Souji was doing a similar job that Minato was doing only his personas' attacks were inherently stronger.

Also when the Investigation Team resorted to using their hand to hand weapons, Minato had no equal. While spare sword Souji lended him was unbalance and wrong for him he cut through the shadows efficiently and quickly. Right now he was thanking all the times he spent in kendo club, sparring with Mitsuru sword to rapier, and just the general old fashioned experience from surviving the Dark Hour.

"Damn he's a demon with the sword," Yosuke thought admiringly

Through sheer experience Minato kept in pace with the rest of the Investigation Team but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep such an effort much longer. He noted the way the Ivestigation Team fought. Despite being relatively new they fought together like a cohesive unit. Kanji and Yosuke were the vanguard of the group. Yukiko was in the back with Teddie throwing agi spells to smite some of the stronger shadows and healing spells to whole group. Chie smote everything that came near Yukiko and protected her well. Both Souji's and Minato's roles fluctuated of whatever was needed, with Souji relying more on his personas, and Minato with the sword. Minato was impressed with the Investigation Team, while they weren't on the level with S.E.E.S., he knew they would be their equal with time and experience as they displayed excellent teamwork and chemistry.

* * *

After what it seemed over an hour of running and fight the Investigation Team finally found a prone Rise Kujikawa and her bikini clad shadow on the stripper pole. Luckily he noticed Yosuke was keeping his cool and to his amazement didn't perve once at the sight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT I HAVE AN AUDIENCE. NOW EVERYONE CAN SEE ME STRIP AWAY ALL OF IT. THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT." the shadow taunted ruthlessly

"No stop…" Rise cried out feebly

"I'M JUST A FAKE SO LOSSED UNDER THE IDENTITY OF RISSETTE. OH BOO HOO I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT"

"Stop it…" said a humiliated Rise.

"IT'S ALL BULLSHIT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE NOW I CAN STRIP ALL THE INHIBITIONS. NO MORE FAKE RISETTE." the shadow cackled deviously.

"Rise!" called out Minato, "Don't listen to it, don't say anything!"

The shadow tuned to him as if noticing Minato for the first time.

"YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE AT ALL. YOU DON'T BELONG HERE AT ALL. YYOU SHOULD BE DEAD ALL BY YOUR LONEFUL SELF, FORSAKEN BY HUMAITY AND HOLDING UP THE SEAL," the shadow roared.

"It can't be. How did she know thought" Minato in shock

The rest of the Investigation Team not used to this deviation looked back from the shadow to Minato confused.

"NEVER TOLD THEM, DIDN'T YOU. AS IF THEY COULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE DARK HOUR, WATCHING YOUR FRIENDS DIE, SACRIFICING YOUR LIFE, TELL ME MINATO ARISATO HOW DID THAT SEAL FEEL LIKE, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ALONE?!" the shadow taunted

Minato fell back in shock and horror of hearing of what the shadow said to him. Suddenly his breathing became strained. He couldn't breathe, his heart felt like it was about to burst from the stinging words.

Images came back to Minato's mind, The Dark Hour, The Full Moon, The 12 Shadows, Tartarus, The Horror of Nyx, The great Seal.

Minato Arisato collapsed, already exhausted from fighting; was having difficulty breathing.

As Minato faded in and out of consciousness , he felt Teddie drag him at a safe distance. He saw Rise scream in denial. He saw the shadow transform and Souji begin the fight viciously. He saw the Investigation Team begin to lose ground before the shadow before being smote down by a vicious single strike that smashed everyone. He saw Teddie roar in rage and charge at the shadow as he finished it off. Fading to black he came again but this time seeing a monsturous shadow Teddie overwhelming the Investigation Team even with Rise's potent analysis abilities.

Minato began gathering a hidden forgotten strength deep within him. He reached within the depths of his soul to cast one final desperate spell that could possibly kill him. As Elizabeth's Compedium came to life, two familiar cards flew in front of in him.

Minato shakily and unsteadlily stood up his breathing still killing him. The cards began to glow around him as he crushed both of them at the same time.

"Helel, Satan come forth!"

Two powerful fallen angels came forth at his command.

Minato took a deep breath, he would not fail this group that reminded so strongly of his friends, "ARMAGEDDON!" he roared

The two personas casted a brilliant light and Minato blacked out, coming into the realm of Hypnos.

Minato came about in a white area. He saw a familiar figure with an elevator uniform, Elizabeth

* * *

"Master Minato, you've finally come around!" she said cheerfully

"Elizabeth I thought you were part of the seal?" Minato said part relieved yet confused.

"I am but I never really left you, Minato. A very small part of my power locked in the Compedium is now been finally awakened by your use of it." she explained patiently

"Now you must awaken, you have much to tell them, don't forget to live Master Minato."

Everything faded and Minato Arisato finally came to in a different white realm, the dreaded hospital.

He heard doctors explain to what it seem to be both police and whole Investigation Team.

"Extensive exhaustion to the point of near death. If your reports are right than this man also suffered an anxiety attack as well, before it." A voice said

The police came and asked some standard questions but it seem Souji was able to make a relatively plausible excuse which appeased them.

Soon it was just the Investigation Team and Minato alone in the hospital room.

"I have a lot to explain, and it's long story to tell." Minato said sipping a drink of water

* * *

A young teal haired woman was working tirelessly on the computers. What was she looking for the matter? She was searching for suspicious activities regarding shadows. She found an odd case of murders and kidnappings that defied conventional explanation. If it was she suspected, which it probably was, this would be the third operation for the Shadow Operatives. She grabbed the phone to call her dear friend and boss, Mitsuru Kirijo.

As she exited another attachment to the case, a doctor's record of Minato Arisato appeared on screen, which went unnoticed by her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now it's getting exciting. The Games afoot now. As always I welcome all feedback, so don't be shy about it. Additionally I'm really happy about all the positive feedback, it's a great boost to confidence. It makes me determined to finish this story quickly and the best I possibly can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 5 The Shadow Operatives

After the death of Minato Arisato, S.E.E.S. remained closer than ever. On paper this group of very different people shouldn't coexist with one another. Yet through a year of fighting and sheer experiences and losses made S.E.E.S or the Shadow Operatives consider themselves and close as family. The whole group still deeply mourned the deaths of both Shinjiro and Minato. The shadow operatives, the successor of S.E.E.S. was built for the detection and elimination of shadows. All the members of S.E.E.S. joined the Shadow Ops with two new additions. The first was Chidori, who after the events of Minato's death remembered everything regarding her past life and awakened to her persona Medea naturally. The second addition was a shadow weapon similar to Aigis called Labrys, who awakened to the persona Ariadne.

Two years provided much change for the S.E.E.S. members.

Junpei and Chidori began dating after the death of Minato and were currently engaged. Junpei decided to play baseball and was actually being scouted heavily due to his reputation of being an accurate slugger, whereas Chidori became an avant-garde artist. Koromaru was eventually adopted by both Junpei and Chidori.

Akihiko wanting to protect and help people decided joined the police force and was currently a junior police officer. He was considered one of the most promising recruits in the Iwatodai police force.

Fuuka joined the Kirijo group and joined a think tank specializing in computers and communication. She was considered a prodigy and was simultaneously working through university while still helping the Kirijo Group.

Young Ken was now 13 year old and was currently attending school. He began to open up to other kids and is generally regarded as a leader and a model student. Interestingly enough Ken, inspired by Shinjiro, began to learn how to cook, and was now a cooking prodigy.

Yukari became an investigative reporter who managed to make a name for herself. She gained a stellar reputation about 6 months ago when she discovered with the help of Kirijo Group resources and with Akihiko, busted powerful criminal sex slavery ring in Tokyo.

Aigis spent most of her time honing her skills with her new sister Labrys. Both sisters were considered the main go team for any Shadow Ops missions.

All the members of the Shadow Operatives, took the loss of Minato hard went through difficult time, but none more difficult than Mitsuru.

Mitsuru was heartbroken about Minato's death and she knew she couldn't date anyone nor accept any marriage proposals for the betterment of the Kirijo Group. A week after Minato's death the proverbial bombshell fell on Mitsuru's life which shocked everyone. Mitsuru discovered she was over two months pregnant with what was unquestionably Minato's and her own child. The news was a scandal among the higher class and she was looked very unfavorably by the rest of the Kirijo Group. Despite insistence upon the fellow board members, Mitsuru chose to keep the baby as she couldn't kill a child that both Minato and she were parents of. The other silver lining during this time, is all marriage offers completely dried out after the news. No suitor wanted their bride" impure." Mitsuru managed to retain her position as head of the Kirijo Group and stabilized the company through the use of threats, bribes, and cunning. With the mix of better sales because of new and dynamic electronic products, the Kirijo Group was no longer in dire need of help. (designed by Fuuka and Minato posthumously) Despite all the hardship, the positives that managed to keep Mitsuru going were her friends in the Shadow Ops, and her perfect daughter.

Hamuko Kirijo was born on October 24, 2009. From the first moment Mitsuru laid eyes her daughter she loved her fiercely. Mitsuru named her after Minato's dead twin who he said he loved and missed dearly. She inherited Mitsuru's eyes but inherited the auburn hair from her father's side.(Minato's dead father and twin sister had auburn hair) She was an absolute angel in which she and all of the Shadow Ops loved dearly. While her greatest blessing, raising little Hamuko as a single mom was the most terrifying and difficult thing she ever done. Initially she had no idea of what to do, and was even more saddened by the fact that little Hamuko would grow up without a father. With the help of some of her older servants who took pity on her, and S.E.E.S. enthusiasm about their honorary niece, Mitsuru managed to strike a fine balance between work as a CEO and raising her daughter.

All in while S.E.E.S., missed their fearless leader, Minato Arisato, they were truly living their lives to its fullest.

* * *

Mitsuru was shaken from her thoughts, as all the members of the Shadow Ops gathered to hear Fuuka's report. She had been reflecting on the past more than usual lately. She couldn't afford to look weak, she had to appear as a cool leader of the Shadow Ops, the cold and unflappable CEO, and most importantly a strong and caring mother for little Hamuko.

"I've been investigating a criminal case that has been ongoing in the small town of Inaba. I have reason to believe that there is a strong possibility that there is shadow activity." Fuuka began without prompt.

"How do you know that there is shadow activity?" Junpei inquired.

"There are several suspicious elements that the Inaba Police Department are unable to explain adequately. The unusual kidnappings and murders of the reporter Mayumi Yamano and student Saki Konishi are disturbing." They have been brutally beaten and choked, while ending up without explanation hanged over telephone lines. However there is no reasonable connection between the victims. There have also been kidnappings of three other students namely Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, and most notably ex pop star Rise Kujikawa. All three of the last victims stories include that they do not remember being kidnapped, however they all report waking up on roof of a local Junes shopping mall. Additionally I made a trip there myself and used Juno's powers…" she paused

"Go on Fuuka what is it?" Chidori asked gently.

"I got an ominous feeling there, a feeling I've not felt since the Dark Hour."

The group all sucked in grimly.

Mitsuru's jaw clenched nervously despite that with a strong and determined tone, she said, "We need to send members of the shadow ops to assess the threat there. Who is willing to volunteer."

The whole group all raised their hands in affirmative, with Aigis and Labrys the most eager.

Yukari stepped in, "Wait a second, we should send a few team members in to detect the threat, if we all go in it might look suspicious.'

"An excellent point you make Yukari. Whoever we send must be subtle and have viable reasons to be in Inaba without raising suspicion." Aigis conceded.

"Awww, I was hoping to go in and kick some shadow ass!" Labrys shouted disappointedly.

Mitsuru mulled over her mind of who should scout ahead in Inaba.

She discounted both Aigis and Labrys because even thought they were the heavy hitters of the team, they were not subtle and would stand out too much.

She discounted Ken because even though he was willing, he was well established in his school and would miss his friends.

Junpei didn't have a reasonable excuse to stop playing baseball to take an extended hiatus in Inaba.

Mitsuru herself had a company to run and a baby to take care of, she couldn't just drop everything and head to Inaba.

Yukari had a viable excuse to go in as an investigative reporter that was well respected by the law, she could move in and out of crime scenes.

Akihiko could come under the disguise of a temporarily transfer to the Inaba police department under the reasons for gaining additional experience and the fact that Inaba needed some additional police officers.

Lastly Chidori could go in with the excuse of trying to find inspiration for her artwork in the rural Inaba but Mitsuru wasn't sure if Chidori wanted to leave Junpei.

With all that in mind Mitsuru said, "I believe that members that would have the best way to blend in are Yukari, Akihiko, and Chidori."

The three she had in mind looked up at her and Akihiko voiced the collective question, "Why us?"

"Akihiko, you could in the disguise of getting hands on experience with a transfer that I could halp railroad through, Yukari can go in as an investigative reporter, and Chidori, I hear Inaba can be a beautiful place for inspriration.

All three of them smiled and were eager to go with Chidori making one request, "I wold like to return to Iwatodai on weekends, but otherwise I want this to be my first mission.'

"Excellent, I will make the needed calls to railroad your temporary transfer Akihiko." Mitsuru said

"Well I guess meeting done!" Junpei exclaimed, and questioned, "What's for lunch?"

Mitsuru smiled and thought to herself a Wild Duck Burger sounded pretty good.

* * *

**POV Change**

Minato Arisato looked at the whole Investigation Team that was looking at him questionably. As you guys know I've had a persona for a long time, three years in fact and I've known the existence for shadows for over thirteen years."

"What the? There are other shadows," Yosuke interrupted.

"Yes there are, Inaba is not the only or first place to have shadow activity." Minato patiently explained My story is very personal to me, so I'm sorry if I choose not to tell of certain thing, but I will give you guys the general summary."

The whole Investigation Team conceded at that.

"This all started when the an old head of the Kirijo group, the current one's grandfather, began gathering shadows from all other to investigate. Over time the colletive great shadow began to corrupt their original intentions, to it's own desires. Eventually, one of the researchers working on the project foud it immoral and caused a massive explosion, splitting the shadow in twelve pieces hoping. There was a final pee the hidden thirteenth peiece of the great shadow that was the most powerful, Death. This shadow began fiding with an anti shadow weapon which caused the car I was in with my family to crash. In this my mother, father, and my twin were all killed. I had survived but in that moment, the anti shadow weapon sealed away the thirteenth shadow death within me." Minato tiredly explained.

"That's awful, how could that happen to you!?" Yukiko angrily explained.

"For ten years I was transferred from several different schoos before returning Iwatodai, the place where it all started. It was there I awakened to my persona abilities and my unique strength of having multiple personas which was originally like Souji's" I eventually joined with a group, a school club called S.E.E.S. that was backed by the Kirijo group which had the purpose of hunting and destroying shadows. Over time we grew strong as a team and we gained several different members. We were made to believe that by destroying the special shadows, the original 12, we would be able to eliminate the Dark Hour, the time where shadows appeared, and all of the shadows. We also believed that we would be able to eliminate apathy syndrome, the disease that was once very prominent all over Japan over two years ago. We destroyed all twelve shadows but we didn't eliminate the Dark Hour or the Shadows, far from it."

Minato paused before continuing.

"We were betrayed, by a man who was our sponser for S.E.E.S. Instead of saving us all, we doomed all of humanity. He used us to awaken Nyx the Greek primoridial goddess of death and the mother of all shadows. By destroying all twelve shadows, we allowed it to combine with the last unknown thirteenth piece, which created Nyx's avatar, the one who would herald her call to wipe out all of humanity. The being Nyx was literally unbeatable, but we tried anyways.

"Holy crap, that's just wrong." Kanji said horrifed

On the day of her coming to the Earth, we all battled her Avatar and managed to beat it but despite that Nyx still came. When all hoped seemed lost, I awakened to a special persona that could equal her. With the last of my strength I met with Nyx and with my true recently awakened persona, Messiah the Redeemer of Man, I managed to seal Nyx away at the cost of my own life. After dying my soul went up to forever remain a seal against Nyx until the end of time."

The whole group stared at Minato horrified not knowing what to say before Chie bravely wentup.

"So that's why Rise's shadow said you died." said Chie

"But then how are you here?" Rise asked.

"I had a very good friend of mine, that helped me and the rest of S.E.E.S throughout the whole journey. Elizabeth that was her name, existed on a higher plane of existence similar to Nyx. She admired me and considered me to be her best friend. She awakened to her own Wild Card and came to switch places with me in the Seal. She wanted me to have a second chance, to live my life without the burden of the Seal. It was her that gave me this Compedium knowing that I would need it, as I no longer possess the abilities of the Wild Card."

Souji who was quiet the whole time finally asked, "Why don't you just retire? I mean you've fought your war, you above all else deserve a rest."

"Why indeed. If you must really know, by now my friends and family have likely moved on. Call me a coward but I can't come back to them as of now, just not now. For me this a matter of redemption, if I can get all of you guys out unscathed, then I can retire from fighting sjhadow for good. I'm doing this because I want to, so I hope you can accept me." Minato said looking to the ground.

The whole Investigation Team smiled at that. It was a truly exhausting story, one they all knew to be true based on their experiences with the Midnight Channel and the TV World.

"Dude you've totally earned my eternal respect of course you can join!" Yosuke said.

'You need to join, I want to learn all those kick ass moves of yours Minato!" Chie implored.

"It would be a great honor of someone of your character to join Minato. You can see our secret headquarters." Yukiko eagerly.

"You sir, are the epitome of manliness. Oh wait that was awkward." Kanji stumbled

"You helped save my life Minato. I believe in you." Rise smiled.

"Welcome to the Investigation Team Minato." Souji said while coming to truly shake his hand.

* * *

**Before the investigation team rushed both Minato and Rise to the hospital**

Unbeknownst to the Investigation Team, a certain pint sized detective was laying low trying to investigate the latest kidnapping. She was tailing group of student that seemed to revolve around all the events of the case, particularly with the saved kidnapped students. Soon her heart stopped out of sheer shock. With them she saw naturally blue hair like her own, a pale face with wise grey eyes. Naoto Shirogane saw a ghost, of what was her dead cousin she buried over two years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! This is the first time we see the Shadow Ops and I had Minato give the Investigation Team his general story. While no one has asked yet, but I'm aiming to make Minato more human is this fic. He just came out from a horrific torture for two years. He underwent brutal physical and psychological trauma for over a year. I think he's justified to have a breakdown, an anxiety attack in this case. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I think it's my best so far. I hope you guys like this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 6

When Minato first heard of the secret headquarters from Yukiko, he was expecting something more grandiose. The look that Yukiko had when she told him about the secret headquarters was serious he nearly believed her. Until he remembered the fact that these were teenagers with no real financial backing, that S.E.E.S. main headquarters was a heavily modified control room with advanced technology that was completely backed by the Kirijo Group. Still he expected something much more grand or more mysterious than the roof cafeteria of a Junes store. He almost thought the Investigation Team during this time had completely lost their wits, until he saw a rather fixed smile from Souji proving to him, not all hope was lost in humanity.

Shaking his head from his rather odd train of thoughts, "Okay guys lets go over of what we know. Basically everyone who has been kidnapped has appeared on the Midnight Channel, and before each of them gained some form of fame or noriety on TV.

"Right and the killer throws people in the TV as his method" put in Chie

"Do you have any ideas of how to prevent this from happening Minato?" Yosuke inquired.

"What you've guys have been doing has been good enough. Whoever is next we keep a very close eye on them, ao we can see who the kidnapper is and hopefully we can subdue him. Be that as it may, I have a feeling that even if we find the kidnapper or killer, we would of only scratched the surface of what really is going on."

"You're speaking of the past experience with confrontations against gods." chimed in Souji.

"Exactly! What I'm going to do is look up deities that have aspects that reflect the unending fogs and deception. It would be foolish not to know of what could come next."

The whole group sobered at thought at the possibility of a doomsday scenario like Nyx.

"So do you have in any gods or dieties in mind Senpai?" questioned Rise.

"Loki perhaps, no he's more of trickster, not necessarily malevolent."

"You don't think it could be Nyx?" said Kaniji

Minato immediately intervened, "No I've felt Nyx's power before and this is not it. Nyx lied to show off her power. She wasn't exactly subtle. Between Tarturus and the whole aspect of the Dark Hour, she always loved an audience. Whatever this is much more subtle and does not want to be caught."

The group was silenced in pensieve thought when all of a sudden a familiar bear decided to crash the meeting.

"Oh my what a cute bear."

"Mommy can I get one?"

"Is that…" Yosuke started

"Hey guys it's me Teddie!"

"What the, Teddie what the heck are you doing out of the TV."

"I got bored so I decided to come up here for a change. So how are you guys doing Minato and Rise?"

"We're doing just fine Teddie," said Rise

"Whoa Rise-chan do you think you and I can go out and score?"

"Oh shut up you perverted bear." shouted out Yosuke.

"Whew I'm feeling really hot under my bear skin, I think I'm going to take it off."

"No Teddie, there is literally nothing inside , nothing at all!" cried Yosuke.

Teddie chose to ignore everyone and pulled of the suit and out from appeared a blonde hair blue eyed boy to everyone surprise.

He was also naked….

* * *

Minato had really no place to stay in town, he couldn't stay in Inaba for now. While the Investigation Team would have room for him to board in, there wasn't any reasonable excuse for him to stay in. Luckily Minato could still stay in the Velvet Room even if it was a little cramped and tense.

Minato immediately noticed the absence of Marie, and it was likely she was out in the real world at the moment. Igor was sitting with his eyes closed as usual, and Margaret had an expression of distaste as she noticed him as Minato walked in.

He locked on the figure he needed to talk to the most at the moment, Margaret. She loked so much like Elizabeth only with a more serious demeanor, and at the moment she was pointedly ignoring him. He moved to sick next to her noting her sudden stiff and tense posture

Without any preamble Minato began, "I've lost a sister before."

"I know," she said simply.

Minato hesitated before continuing, "While our situations are quite different, I do know the pain of losing a sister… I lost my twin, my other half when I was young. I can't say we are both the same because we're different, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I loved my sister Minato-san very much, and while I understand, I have nothing more to say to you." Margaret replied.

"I promise you this Margaret-san, I will find a way to free your sister from the Seal."

Margaret gave a stiff half nod and looked on, content to ignore Minato

Minato not knowing what to say to Margaret was given a start when all of a sudden Elizabeth's Compedium began to act up.

"Oh sister, my sweet overbearing foolish sister, why are you blaming Minato-san?"

"Elizabeth, how are you…" Margaret replied in shock

"Inside the Compedium lies a small very weak part of my power that I infused within in it."

"Why did you leave me sister?" Margaret demanded.

"Why isn't it obvious sister, I took up the Seal because I wanted to. I wanted to save a man that I greatly admired and loved.

"But why how could you… I don't understand what you are telling me sister." Margaret said on the verge of tears

"You will in time Margaret, one day you will understand the actions I took. One day you will come to love someone. But promise me this…"

"Anything, Elizabeth" said Margaret who was now crying.

"Do not blame Minato for this, I made the choice to switch places in the Seal, and live for me…"

"I will Elizabeth… for you I will." Margaret cried out.

After this Margaret was openly crying and Minato moved in to embrace her.

"We'll find I way to save Elizabeth, Margaret-san, I swear it."

Margaret looked up her normally golden eyes were puffy red. Around us, was only Igor, because Marie decided to explore the outside world with Souji and he kept his eyes shut closed.

Margaret tentatively pulled away from Minato and looked at him straight backed and proud, "Truce?"

"Truce." Minato replied reassuringly.

* * *

**POV Akihiko**

After about two weeks, both Mitsuru and his superior, Hasegawa managed to railroad, cut through the red tape and approve Akihiko Sanada's transfer to the Inaba Police Department. Chidori managed to rent out a rundown artist studio in downtown Inaba for the week days and Yukari being well known reporter, opted to stay in the Amagi Inn. Akihiko himself managed to rent out a small relatively cheap flat. Mitsuru stepped in to pay for all their expenses which was really helpful in paying for the rent. Additionally she gave them each generous weekly stipends for them to spend.

When the three of them asked why, she simply said, "This is a Shadow Operation, each and every one of you are sacrificing your own time for this. As the head of the Kirijo Group and the Shadow Ops it is my duty to make sure you all well supplied, so don't even think of throwing the money back in my face"

Mitsuru had her classic I will execute look if anyone objected so the three of them shut up after that. Akihiko being on the receiving end of three executions, the most horrible being the disasterous Hot Springs events.

Yukari seeing first hand of how bad the executions could be in the Hot Springs event did not want to be on the receiving end.

Chidori had only heard rumors of the fabled executions, and based on the horror on Junpei's face whenever it was mentioned decided she wasn't in any hurry to find out.

The plan for the scouting team for the shadow ops was to investigate likely shadow activity and to assess of how bad the threat could be. In the wake of the murder cases, they all had to keep a low profile, which meant direct interaction could only happen at secure area, and they generally could not speak one another. Meeting between the three members would happen every day for thirty minutes and once a week Chidori would return to the city to not only come back to Junpei but to deliver the report to Mitsuru. Additionally they could only contact Mitsuru through emergency situations like a Class Nyx event.

The big reason for this communication black out was because there were several third parties that were suspicious of either the Kirijo Group or the Shadow Ops and the fact that security presenc in Inaba was on high alert.

Akihiko was mulling through his thoughts when he finally heard it was his time to board a train to Inaba.

* * *

**POV Naoto**

Naoto Shirogane prided on herself as a rational and logical individual. Her choice of profession demanded nothing less for her. Yet all of this was completely blown out of the water when she saw what appeared to be her dead cousin of over two years, Minato Arisato.

When she first saw him she was in shock but managed to recover. Afterwards she took a look at the patient list to see if she wasn't hallucinating.

Unfortunately for her the patient list clearly read out Rise Kujikawa and Minato Arisato. After that Naoto sat down in further shock and pure bewildered confusion. She buried her cousin over two years, she saw his body buried and interned next to the graves of his parents and his dead twin sister.

Minato Arisato to Naoto brought plenty of conflicting emotions to her. On one hand she missed him dearly, as her older cousin was her only real friend growing up in a lonely household. The time they spent with each other was often limited to the summer and winter breaks he spent at the Shirogane estate. But during those time the two of them developed an older brother to younger sister relationship. She suspected they became close after similarities in both their parent's deaths a car accident. Naoto had fond memories of those times.

On the other hand Naoto wanted to give her cousin a piece of her mind. During the last year he lived in Iwatodai, he didn't come to visit her and their grandfather on Shirogane estate during the summer and winter breaks. Also calls and e-mails became more distant and less frequent for her. Then all of a sudden he unexpectedly died of a complete organ failure. Now he was unexpectedly alive, and for not telling her, she was very tempted to shoot her idiot cousin in the kneecaps.

After his death, Naoto did some digging around. Oddly enough her cousin was wildly popular and beloved in the Iwatodai High School. She found records, of him being in various clubs most mysteriously the group S.E.E.S which was headed by Mitsuru Kirijo. Any attempt to investigate these matters were shut down or led to dead ends yet she was sure without a doubt that the Kirijo Group was involved with Minato's life. They were either responsible for her beloved cousin's death or they covered it up to save any face. This particular investigation was a long ongoing investigation she swore she would complete out of the memory of Minato. Now she was at a complete loss.

She carefully tailed him and the other students to the Junes outdoor cafeteria. From there Naoto heard several unbelievable things. _Going into a tv?_ _Shadows? Gods? Death and Resurrection? _Naoto wasn't sure if her cousin had completely lost his marbles and frankly everything he said was completely against logic and reason. She shook her head in frustration and nothing made sense; she needed more information before she confronted her cousin. This was going to be her toughest case but she, Naoto Shirogane would not fail.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah so this chapter is kind of filler, but I did it to do some character building so you can get the sense of the character's motivations. As you can see Naoto is much more invested in investigating the Shadow Ops and the Kirijo Group because of the death of her cousin. I also had Margaret and Minato bury the hatchet in regards to Elizabeth's death. I think I've improved the dialogue, as I've been reading other fanfiction to get more comfortable writing dialogue. Things are about to get interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 7 The Pint Sized Detective

**POV Minato**

Minato Arisato was frowning when he reached the front gate of the Yasogami High School.

"Good god this is so much more different from Gekkoukan High." Minato thought, reeling from culture shock as he regarded the small homely school.

Gekkoukan had been a state of the art and up to date high school. The school was called by critics as the "Jewel of Japan." Funding was never an issue at Gekkoukan because it was well backed by Kirijo Group.

Yasogami High School was by all means not a bad school. While it was quite small, fitting perhaps a little less than 200 students, the school itself had a high graduation rate and was above average over in test scores. While some of the school's extra curricular programs such as sports and music were a little under funded they weren't in god awful shape. The school itself definitely kicked ass over a couple schools Minato was forced to endure in America.

Minato shuddered at those old memories, he remembered being sent by his old grandfather two different years to a two American schools. They were not necessarily the best of times for him.

All in all Yasogami High School was a typical old country school.

Walking through the main doors of the school, Minato found himself being the target of new stares and whispers.

"Who is this guy?"

"A new transfer student, that's the third this year after Souji-kun and Risette!"

"Is his hair naturally blue?"

"Oh wow he's hot."

Minato felt himself shudder at the last statement. Fan girls... He could never get used to them, and it always freaked the hell out of him. He found out their was a definite similarity with both Yasogami and Gekkoukan. He distinctly remembered bonding with Akihiko because of their shared experiences of the terror of fan girls, until Minato threw Akihiko under the bus, or in other words sacrificed him by pushing Akihiko into the ravenous hungry mobs of fan girls of Gekkoukan. Needless to say Akihiko was less than pleased when he returned to the dorm room.

Shaking himself from that random train of thoughts, Minato made a beeline to a certain grey haired student.

"Minato…" Souji started to greet before being interrupted.

"Call me Makoto Yuki Souji," said meaningfully before adding too quietly for anyone else but Souji to hear "Only call me Minato unless we're with the Investigation Team, okay?"

"Okay Makoto-san."

Flashback

In an effort to keep up with the Investigation Team, Minato began training with Margaret. Originally before their conversation with Elizabeth, Margaret had little interest in helping him out. Now though after the conversation, Margaret chose to spend much of her free time training and building Minato's strength up. She was extremely invaluable in this regard. Minato was astonished of how powerful Margaret was. The power that she wielded exceeded her sister, when Minato had the misfortunte of fighting her. The only forces of power Minato encountered the exceeded Margaret, were Nyx, Erebus, and the Wild Card awakened Elizabeth. His endurance to keep summoning personas began to improve. While he was not as strong as Souji, he reached the average levels of strength of the rest of the Investigation Team. The use of the summoning Compedium Personas; while not as strong as his original abilities of the Wild Card had improved greatly. Most importantly, Minato became more attuned to Orpheus Telos his natural persona. After a particular tough session, Minato in his thoughts

Minato didn't exactly want to be idle in his new chance at life. He wanted to finish high school so that when the whole mess in Inaba was finally cleared up he could start living. There was nothing with wrong with multi tasking and getting a head start. He was definitely on the level if not exceeded of the seniors right now. It would take a minimal adjustment to get used to the nearest high school, Yasogami. The reason for his academic prowess, was the fact that his grandfather and being the boyfriend of Mitsuru Kirijo demanded nothing less than perfect grades.

When he broached the matter with Margaret, she agreed to help him in his plight. Margaret began to forge a set of fake documents that could get him legally back in into school and Japanese society. His fake story ironically was still quite similar his old life. Included on his resume, were losing his parents ten years ago, and perfectly forged transcriptions of his time in Iwatodai High School. The records were perfect, but if someone was really looking for his real identity, it would look suspicious. He wasn't expecting to be discovered, so he was sure that his disguise would hold.

The new name he picked out, Makoto Yuki, when Margaret asked for a fake was an alias he once used before his time in S.E.E.S. The only person who knew of the alias Makoto Yuki was his cousin Naoto.

Naoto…

Minato realized since he got back he hadn't once spared a thought about his cousin. He now felt incredibly guilty for not even thinking about her and she was doing. Before Iwatodai, she was really the only person he was really close to. It had just struck home to him of how he had not seen her for over three years.

Was she alright?

Did she pursue the dream of being a detective?

Three years, three years was a long time to not see his little sis.

Coming back to his surrounding, Minato went to the administrative office and registered with the school without any problems.

Upon reaching his new homeroom, Minato realized the old thoughts of having less crazy teachers shriveled up and died. The guy had a sock puppet?

Throughout his first day, Minato decided there were only two levels to classify the teachers of Yasogami High, Weird and Weirder.

One teacher had a Egyptian headdress, another teacher called Morooka was even worse than his old classic lit teacher.

After a boring day, in which Minato nearly slept in all his classes, he began walking with the investigation Team to hang out at Junes for the rest of the afternoon. Luckily Souji was able to quickly to inform the rest of the group of what to refer to Minato in public so there was no awkward missteps regarding his new identity. Minato adopted a hoodie which he purchased from Junes, using money given to him from Elizabeth.

The whole group gathered drinks and some food before discussing the mysteries of the Midnight Channel.

Yosuke started, "so does anyone have any ideas of the hypothetical god or diety that could be organizing this whole mess."

Yukiko started, "I've been thinking, Minato you said the theme of the dieties in your fight were Greek correct? Orpheus, Thanatos, Tartarus, and Nyx right?

"Yeah, oh are you saying this more in line with the Japanese gods?" Minato stated

"That's right, though the only clue I have to prove this is Souji's Persona, Izanagi."

"While, it's a thought I can't think of any Japanese gods really associated with fog." stated Chie.

Minato found himself thinking quietly as the rest of the group debated on what god it could be.

"Izanami perhaps, like Nyx she is a Goddess of Death," he mused not sure.

Al his thoughts were cut short when the TVs in Junes displayed a special news report for Inaba

BREAKING NEWS

As the Inaba Police Department continues the investigations of the deaths of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konish, famed detective Naoto Shirogane announced he would lend his expertise to the police. The highly regarded "Detective Prince" has solved several of Japan's most difficult and toughest cases. Shirogane is expected to stay in Inaba for the duration of the rest of the case.

The news report caught the Investigation Team's attention and continued on for some time with several pundits discussing the case, but Minato Arisato tuned them out.

His cousin was here. The media just reported her as a guy? Suddenly he felt his identity was not as ironclad and incognito as it used to be.

Looking up Minato caught notice an elevator with a single individual in it. The figure was familiar looking with short messy blue hair and was clad in a blue beret. The figure, a girl he realized locked eyes and mouthed "Your move"

**POV Naoto**

Looking at all the facts with the case, Naoto found herself pleasantly stumped. All of the victims, Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi and Rise Kujikawa shared two key similarities, "15 seconds of fame on TV," and consecutive appearances on thee famed Midnight Channel. The wild card, the piece that did not fit in this case at all, washer supposedly deceased cousin Minato.

Tracking him was quite difficult. While she was able to tail his day to day activities with little difficulty, she could not figure out for the life of her where her cousin stayed. She checked tenant records at several places in Inaba, and found her cousin was not staying in any them. Careful observation indicated that didn't with any of the group of friends he hanged out with. Every night we would seemingly disappear without a trace near the Marykyu Tofu Shop. Her cousin was making it quite difficult to find. Additionally she noted there were three new players in this case, that she knew too well. Akihiko Sanada known associate of Mitsuru Kirijo, was quietly transfered to the Inaba Police department. The arrival of the investigative reporter Yukari Takeba another friend of Kirijo, was only found, when Naoto desperately was seeing if her cousin appeared on the records at the Amagi Inn. Lastly Naoto noted a flat rented out by Chidori Yoshino who was also related to a Kirijo Group backed hospital.

Naoto knew that this case would be her toughest challenge yet. With the apparent inclusion of her cousin and associates of the Kirijo Group in this case, this made this case personal. Her grandfather always warned her of taking cases that you were emotionally involved could mentally break you, but this for her would be the lone exception.

The final straw for Naoto is when she quietly went in Yasogami High with the pretense of registering in the school. She managed to take a peek at the new transferred student list and what she saw convinced her without a doubt that her cousin was alive. She saw the name Makoto Yuki, an alias that she alone knew and other element of the report stood out to her, the loss of the parents, academic record of Iwatodai High, she knew that this was Minato Arisato.

With this in mind Naoto decided to change the dynamics of the game. She would announce to the public that she would be working with the Inaba Police. She had three key goals in doing this. First she hoped to draw out the kidnapper and killer and allow herself to get caught. She would draw out perhaps the Kirijo group and force them to react and perhaps give answers. Lastly she would draw out the student group that was looking into the case and by extension get answers from her cousin.

While looking at the news report being given, Naoto entered the elevator of Junes and locked eyes with her cousin for the first time. His expressions displayed shock and admiration. Before the elevator doors closed, knowing he could lip read, she mouthed "Your move."

Izanami was extremely irritated. At first everything was going smoothly. She laid the fog perfectly all over the town of Inaba. Her pawns, Namatame and Adachi were quite useful in furthering her goals. But then it all changed, the sudden appearance of Minato Arsiato had the potential of throwing a wrench in her plans. She had thought that the boy was locked away in the Great Seal holding off Nyx and Erebus. Of all the gods, she Izanami was only matched by few. She could count Nyx and Erebus on her level if not exceeding her which meant Minato was not to be underestimated. Luckily they weren't close to discovering the truth, but she needed to throw them off her scent.

She thought quietly of what to do when she chanced upon a series of dark and negative thoughts. Yes this could work she could perhaps manipulate this figure, and use him to kill off the truthseekers or slow them down. Yes Mitsuo Kubo was a perfect fit for her plans.

**Author's Note: I'm back guys, yep I've got a flexible outline of the rest of the story to come, so I'm going to update more frequently. I've been reading romance fics and some romance novels so I can do the eventual Minato/Mitsuru justice. Also I'm split with either Rise or Naoto being paired with Souji, as I like both equally. On another note I'm thrilled by the positive reaction of this story. It does wonders for the writer at seeing this warm reception. Also for fun some reading recommendations**

**Persona 4 Simalcrum(awesome original story if you aren't Souji/Rise shipper yet, you wil be after reading this)**

**Reset (One of the finest fics on this site. Best redo persona 3 fic)**

**Persona Defiance of Fate(Sadly on indefinite hiatus, but the writing on this fic is incredible and should be read by everyone)**

**Persona Death and Chaos (I initially was lukewarm to this fic, but this au retelling of persona 3 grew on me steadily. Has some of the best fight scenes in persona 3 and one of the most colorful portrayals of Minato)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, Atlus does. All I own is the story.

The Return

Chapter 8 A Game of Chess

* * *

**POV Yukari**

Before Yukari Takeba first arrived in Inaba, she was privately skeptical at her friend Fuuka's admission of the ominous feeling she hadn't felt since the days of Tarrtarus and Nyx. And at first glance Inaba just seemed like a sleepy old country town.

After arriving at Inaba specifically the Amagi Inn, she started her private investigation of the various murders and kidnapping of several prominent individuals

But then she started digging for the facts, and she found various and unexplainable kidnappings and murders of Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano. Both were murdered in similar way, various bludgeoning wounds and eventual death by aphyxsiation. And both women were hanged in a gruesome manner on a telephone wire.

She also found a string of three kidnappings which were the heiress of the Amagi Inn, Yukiko Amagi, the troubled son of a prominent tailor, Kanji Tatsumi, and the former idol, Rise Kujiawa. All three of these kidnapped individuals were found on the roof of the local Junes store interestingly enough by the same two individuals, police officer Dojima's nephew, one Souji Narukami, and Yosuke Hanamura, the son of the owner of Junes.

Nothing made true sense in this case, none of the victims were really related in any way. The truth of these murders and kidnappings were simply boggling. No wonder the police had absolutely no luck on this case.

The only similatities she could find in this case were the fact that all of the kidnapped victims each had "fifteen seconds of fame" on tv and they featured on the local urban myth, the Midnight Channel.

Yukari was currently in her room in the Amagi Inn with medical records from Inaba Memorial Hospital and school records from Yasogami High School

As Yukari was exploring transfer student records, she only found three students, Souji Narukami, the one who mysteriously found the last victims on the roof of Junes, Rise Kujikawa the latest victim, and a Makoto Yuki.

When Yukari started digging under Makoto Yuki's file she couldn't help but notice similarities between him and her dear friend Minato Arisato.

In a wave of nostalgia she was brought back of her old memories of close friend Minato. He made such a deep impact in her life despite only knowing him for just a year. Of all the former S.E.E.S. members her life was probably the most affected from Minato other than Mitsuru.

The two of them found an instant kinship regarding the similarities of their upbringing and through their united playful teasing of Junpei.

Yukari grew to love Minato like a brother, and the two of them developed a particularly close bond over the summer. Like a good brother he comforted Yukari over the earth shatter news of her father. She remembered fondly of the good times as friends they would spend together with other firend like Junpei, or horrific karaoke singing at the Cynagora or drinking Chagall tea after school.

Minato had went even further for her, with his help she was able to reconcile with her Mother for the first time in years.

At times many believed that she and Minato were dating but that was not the case for them. They were simply close friends nothing more.

Yukari thought to herself amusedly, it was possible for boy and girls to be simply good friends contrary to popular belief.

She became a better person because of Minato.

Breaking herself from her thoughts about Minato she began to review the medical records from the Inaba Memorial Hospital. Before she got to delve deeply into the records, a breaking news alert demanded her immediate attention.

BREAKING NEWS

As the Inaba Police Department continues the investigations of the deaths of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, famed detective Naoto Shirogane announced he would lend his expertise to the police. The highly regarded "Detective Prince" has solved several of Japan's most difficult and toughest cases. Shirogane is expected to stay in Inaba for the duration of the rest of the case.

Naoto Shrirogane… she thought furiously. Well this completely complicated and raised the stakes of the case.

Yukari had mixed thoughts about Naoto Shirogane. On one hand she completely sympthazied with him, owing to fact that she would do everything possible to uncover of how her cousin. On the other hand, Naoto was a complete pain in the ass, as the details of Minato's death were classified because of the involvement of shadows. Such details about shadows were completely dangerous and she wasn't sure if Naoto could even comprehend or believe the truth.

In her haste to meet up with both Akihiko and Chidori, Yukari dropped one of the medical files of the Inaba Memorial, on particularly regarding, the patient Minato Arisato.

* * *

**POV Minato**

Still reeling from shock Minato Arisato sat down silently not noticing the confused glances from the Investigation Team.

"Hey Minato-senpai are you okay?" Yukiko asked gently.

"Yeah you looked like you've seen a ghost," said Yosuke.

Minato chucked at the irony of Yosuke's statement, "Perhaps I have. What do you guys know about Naoto Shirogane?"

The whole Investigation Team looked at Minato oddly before Chie piped up, "Just what we have heard on the news. He's some new young big shot detective who solved a lot of cases."

Interesting Minato thought, his cousin decided to conceal her true gender while pursuing her career as a detective. Before he left for Iwatodai, he knew Naoto was unsure of concealing her true gender. He decided to not divulge the information to them until Naoto wanted it to be known.

"Well Naoto Shirogane is my cousin on my mother's side." Minato explained.

Looks of shock appeared on the Investigation Team's faces.

"I also think he's putting the pieces together. He knows that I'm alive. He's too smart to not see our involvement regarding the entire case" Minato explained.

Reading between the lines Souji started, "So you're saying Naoto Shirogane is using the public announcement to draw us out and the killer."

"Wait whoa how did you jump there so fast," inquired Kanji.

"Naoto knows all the victims appeared on TV, he's betting on the fact that he will appear on the Midnight Channel and that it will draw the kidnapper to him. It's a bold and dangerous ploy." Minato explained.

"So what should we do?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

Souji then spoke up, "We keep an eye on Naoto like we did with the others. We continue to try to stake out Naoto because virtually all the kidnapping has happened during the day. Lastly all of us watch the Midnight Channel. Okay?"

The whole Investigation Team at this nodded and conceded of what Souji said.

Sure enough at the two following nights Naoto Shirogane form appeared on the Midnight Channel with no "TV special." At this the whole Investigation team was absolutely determined to stop the culprit and get the answers.

Minato found himself walking alone after Souji attempted a stakeout on Naoto. He wasn't truly aware of exactly where he was going. Minato was walking along the Samegawa Flood Plains when he saw a familiar figure sitting down at a park table. With her was an old weathered chessboard.

Minato smirked silently and began walking to his cousin before sitting opposite of her.

Naoto had cut her hair short and grew up nearly a foot from the last time they were face to face. She was still wearing that same blue beret he gifted to her, the last Christmas gift he gave to her.

Naoto was silent as if ignoring his presence, before speaking up. "Blitz chess?"

"Then let us play, 5 minute game like old times?"

Naoto her face expressionless, "I shall move first," moving her pawn out two spaces. "So how is dead man apparently alive after two years. Did you fake you death? If you did that was indeed most impressive." She said flatly and rather bitterly.

"Oh I assure you I was very much both legally and physically dead." Minato proceeded to make his opening move of his own matching Naoto. "Tell me why are you maserquading as a man Naoto-chan. Quid Pro Quo"

"My reasons are my own," she said simply. "I don't expect to tell a stranger why."

At this Minato winced, she had every reason not to trust him right now. Additionally he was starting to fall behind in the chess game. He lost several of his pawns, a bishop and both his knights.

Naoto continued, "How is the Kirijo Group involved? Assuming you did in fact did die why did they cover it up?"

"The Kirijo Group indeed covered up my death, but it was for the right reasons." Minato paused before continuing, "There were things that the public are simply not ready to hear." Minato proceeded to take her rook before losing his queen in retaliation.

Naoto frowned at that, her cousins skills with chess had deteriorated and she hadn't received a clear answer from him.

"Grandfather is doing well, he still healthy as ever. He mourned your passing if you can believe it"

Minato looked at Naoto disbelievingly before Naoto continued "What is your involvement in the case."

"Like you, I'm also trying to solve this mystery and we're trying to save any future victims, apposition you undoubtedly placed yourself in. You may know that Souji Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, and Rise Kujikawa are not the culprits."

Minato winced as his rook was taken and he was put in check before asking, "Why are you getting involved in this case?" He quickly moved his king away to avoid being checked.

"Why? Why! You should now you idiot. I did it for you. I mourned for your death. Even though we grew apart, you were my only friend my brother. I wanted the truth dammit!" Naoto shouted in anger blinking back tears.

Minato seeing his opportunity quickly surprised Naoto with his rook with a discovered check mate and managed to win the chess game.

"Don't get involved with this case Naoto-chan. Drop this while you still can, forget mysterious cases regarding shadows. Forget about me. There are forces that you cannot possibly hope to overcome or even understand. Going down this path will only bring you pain and suffering. If you're truly as smart as I remember then you will drop this." Minato stood up and prepared to leave.

Naoto stood up with no more tears and said, "You know damn well I will not let this go senpai. I'm going through this, end of story." She stated fiercely beginning to pack the chessboard.

Minato smirked, "I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**POV Naoto**

When Naoto Shirogane reached her flat she was not in a very good mood. In fact Naoto Shirogane was beyond pissed off. Ever since she got home she was furious, mostly because of her cousin. Her cousin was unhelpful as a source of information. The infuriating part was he did not lie, she could tell that much. He left her with useless riddles and was completely unapologetic.

Breathe Naoto, keep your head in the game she told herself. That's it calm had seen the Midnight channel and saw a figure that definitely resembled her. It would be a matter of time before the kidnapper struck and she was counting on it. She knew the kidnapper would target her next and she would finally draw out Souji Narukami and her cousin out in their attempts to rescue her.

Musing in her thoughts, Naoto never noticed the blow coming. After she was knocked out, she was dragged inside the TV with a Mitsuo Kubo smiling manically.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. So the next arc set of three chapters I have planned out is rather different. I'm merging the whole Mitsuo Kubo with Naoto Shirogane affair up. From here lots of things change, Minato may be discovered at this point. While this chapter might be a little shorte I hoped you guys liked the Minato and Naoto confrontation. I also made it out that Yukari and Minato were simply good friends nothing more. As always I welcome all feedback, good, bad, and ugly.**


End file.
